One of the most popular topics in speech research, during the past decade or so, has been the problem of variation in speech production phenomena. Experimental investigations are being carried out in an attempt to determine how speech segments are influenced by the presence of other segments, by location of stress, and by rate of speaking. Some of the recent studies suggest that there may be a hierarchy of variability among different speech sounds. The proposed study aims at a cross consonantal comparison of the variability in their articulatory properties. The results will be interpreted with reference to their acoustic correlates and their linguistic implications will also be discussed.